franken_darball_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter five: Some Good Old Awkwardness!
Plot After the whole 'Gumball and Darwin being killed and made into a part fish-part cat Frankenstein thing' fiasco, the family try to get used to the weird yet kind of sad new changes, but it eventually gets a bit awkward. Chapter (warning spoilers) Everyone heads back to the police station after the whole incident in chapter 4's ending. Nicole thanks the officer for their help, and her and the kids get in the car. At first, she's trying to calm herself down, still getting used to the fact that a crazy man technically murdered two of her kids and turned them into well.. A part fish-part cat Frankenstein thing. Anais eventually interrupts her worry, and tells her that they should go home. They head back to the house. Richard wakes up when they come in from the noise they were making. Nicole tries to act casual, as Richard asks if she found Gumball and Darwin yet. She reluctantly explains, but her husband runs over to her hearing the word yes. The rabbit is soon confused, seeing Gumball/Darwin behind Nicole, who are also worried about his reaction. She and Anais tell Richard the mostly the whole story, who at first thinks this all just a prank. Richard is however understanding, and hugs G/D, in which the two hug back. Anais interrupts the moment, telling G/D that they should get fixed up, since they still have bleeding injuries. Anais and Gumball/Darwin are in the bedroom. The bunny finds her sewing needle, while the two quietly wait on a stool. She soon begins patching up their arms, then at the chest, in which she asks if they're doing ok. Gumball tells her that it hurts, but they're fine. Anais then asks what had happened at Gilson's building, and if it was live operation he was doing. She notices that they don't want to talk about it, horrible memories coming back to them. She eventually finishes sewing them back up, but tells G/D that the injuries need to be bandaged up, in which the mentioned bandages are placed on. Nicole comes in soon after, calling the three down for dinner. Everyone is at the table. Nobody speaks. Gumball/Darwin eventually ask what they're going to tell everyone. Nicole replies that they (the family) haven't exactly decided yet, not sure if a sick excuse will work. Silence returns. It is soon time for bed. Anais tries to help her brothers get their (Darwin's) shoe off, in which it's flung like a runaway balloon. A cut is seen where the shoe has been, and the bunny quickly sews that up. It's revealed that G/D's clothes had somehow been sewn on when Gilson was doing that experiment. Anais leaves the room, giving the two their privacy. Coming back, she notices that Gumball/Darwin had to work around the problem, the two now wearing Gumball's pajamas over their clothes, and one of Darwin's slippers on one foot. Anais gets in bed, but doesn't go to sleep. She listens to G/D talking to each other. Darwin says that they should probably sleep in Gumball's bed, in which his brother questions if that's ok. Darwin agrees, stating they probably won't fit in his fish bowl, and the fact that Gumball isn't a fish like him. Gumball replies saying that he technically is now, and Darwin questions whether he's part-cat. The two agree this is weird, and go to bed. Anais soon falls asleep after. END SPOILERS. Fun facts! * This chapter reveals that Gumball/Darwin's clothes were at one point stitched on for some reason. This is soon fixed before the events of Chapter 6. * Chapter 5 is the first to use the new updated, updated cover art for the story, as of 2019. * This chapter begins 'season 2' of the story. * In the original draft, at the sewing scene, Anais regrets asking the question whether it was live operation, but Gumball replies to it, telling her that they were in fact still breathing during the experiment. This was cut from the DeviantArt version and Wattpad version. However, it can be seen in the Fanfiction.Net version of the story. * Chapter five is notably one of the shorter chapters of FDAU, and the quickest to come out, releasing just one month after Chapter 4.